


In Love with a Hungry Beast

by bexara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata likes to bite, that's all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love with a Hungry Beast

**Author's Note:**

> So more KageHina - writing smut for them seems just wrong somehow because of how adorably dorky they are and yet it feels so right when I do.

The gym was hot as hell that afternoon. Kageyama tucked the ball under one arm so he could pull the front of his shirt away from his damp, sticky skin. He fanned himself with the material a few times, trying in vain to cool off. His mistake was not noticing the blond bastard who’d walked up beside him.

“Oh ho, isn’t this interesting,” a smug voice he’d grown to hate murmured. It was followed by Tsukishima jamming a finger into the top of his shirt. “I guess the King has found a consort, and a rather passionate one at that if these marks are anything to go by.”

His collar was tugged forcibly down, exposing the bottom of his neck and part of his shoulder. Just as quickly, Kageyama knocked Tsukishima’s arm away, slapping a hand over his neck in horror, but of course it was much too late for that. Tsukishima had gotten an eyeful of the vivid, red love bites that peppered his skin. Heat crawled up his throat. That nasty smile Tsukishima always wore widened.

“And here I figured you only had volleyball on the brain. I’m impressed. Who’s the lucky Queen?”

“Shut up!” Kageyama ground his teeth together and turned away, not willing to let himself continue to act as fodder for Tsukishima’s amusement.

Angry and embarrassed to the tips of his toes, his dark eyes sought out the cause of his current misfortune. There, on the other side of the court talking to Coach, was the one who had marked him. Kageyama’s “consort” was no queen at all but a small, irritating, excitable ball of energy with orange hair and big eyes and an even bigger mouth who didn’t at all understand the concept of personal space or restraint.

Just like that, the thought of how he got those marks on his neck rose up unbidden in his mind and a different kind of heat swept over him.

_Thrusting into Hinata. Strong legs wrapped around his ass so tightly he thinks something might break. Nails digging into his back. Sharp heels pressed into his calves. A hot, wet mouth sliding over his shoulder chanting “Oh please oh please oh please.” Feeling like every single nerve in his body has migrated down to where their flesh is joined. Tumbling and spinning and rushing like a service ace toward climax. Hinata hurtling at release just as fast. More chanting. This time it’s “Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama.” Teeth nibbling, biting, eating at his neck and shoulder after each exhalation of his name like Hinata’s a starving beast and Kageyama is his favorite food. The sensation pushing him over the brink._

The hollow smack of a ball hitting the floor near him drew Kageyama back to the present. He blinked, sucking in a shuddering breath as he wrestled with his body to get it under control before he embarrassed himself further. Dumbass Hinata! Even as he internally cursed his literal pain-in-the-neck partner, he couldn't keep his fingers from touching his collar, making sure it was properly in place. It was bad enough Tsukishima had seen the marks, if one of the  _senpai_  also saw them ... He paled at the thought.

Suga came over to pick up the ball that had landed by him, took one look at his expression, and sighed. “What did Hinata do this time?”

“What?” He faced the other boy, hastily dropping his hands back to his sides.

“Well, your face is all twisted up and if your eyes were a weapon I’m pretty sure Hinata would be dead by now from that evil look you’re giving him.”

Dammit! Kageyama blushed again. At least Suga didn't know the real reason he was glaring at Hinata. Kageyama might just not live down the humiliation otherwise. 

“It’s nothing,” he heard himself mumble, wanting to find a hole to crawl into somewhere but sadly the gym was sorely lacking in that department. 

The older boy patted his shoulder. “Well, whatever it is, go easy on him, okay? He really does try hard.”

Kageyama watched Suga go back over to Daichi and Asahi, feeling terribly abused. Go easy on Hintata? He wasn’t the one walking around with more teeth marks than a dog’s chew toy, goddammit!  

After stewing on it awhile, he managed to put it out of his mind for the rest of practice, aside from the times he caught Tsukishima smirking at him. When it was over and they had cleaned up the gym, it was his and Hinata’s turn to put the brooms back in the janitor’s closet. Kageyama decided to use that as an opportunity, since it was away from prying ears and gangly, blond jackasses, to confront the smaller boy about leaving marks where people could see.

He never had a chance.

Once they were inside, Hinata immediately slammed the door behind them and pushed Kageyama up against it.

“Oi, Hinata, what the hell are you doing you bast—

“Kageyama,” Hinata’s breath feathered across his chin and then he forgot what he was going to say because Hinata’s soft, wet mouth touched his mouth, his jaw, his collarbone. And then nimble hands were pushing up his shirt and Hinata’s mouth touched there, too, licking the salt and sweat from his skin, finding his nipples and laving them, which brought a strangled moan to Kageyama's throat, and he was lifting up a hand and fisting it in curly orange hair before he abruptly returned to his senses.

“Wait, idiot, shit, Hinata we can’t—

But they could, because Hinata bit his nipple, drawing the point between his teeth and gently tugging, and Kageyama’s brain took an instant and complete backseat to his body.

His shorts were pushed past his ass. He felt Hinata clasp him and he hissed, felt those slender fingers stroke him up and down with delicious friction and he shuddered. Hinata was still licking and nibbling on his chest, teeth scraping his skin. Kageyama fumbled blindly between them, finding and palming the rigid length burning like a stiff brand into his hip and suddenly Hinata was writhing and  _really_  biting him, hard sharp nips that were as pleasurable as they were painful.

“Quit trying to eat me, dammit.” Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hips and spun the small, hungry beast around so that his back was against the door instead. Pulling Hinata’s shorts down, Kageyama placed one hand under that firm, round butt, feeling the tight muscles there flex, and his other hand grabbed Hinata’s cock, pressing it against his own so he could jog them together.

It was hot and cramped and didn’t smell very good in that tiny, musty closet but Hinata didn’t seem to mind, judging by his whimpers and ragged breathing and already leaking cock, and yeah okay Kageyama didn’t really mind either, at least not at that moment, not with Hinata’s smooth, silky hardness rubbing pleasurably against his. While he stroked, Hinata rocked, rolling his hips into Kageyama as one muscled leg coming up to wind around his back.

When he knew he was going to come, he bent down, found Hinata’s wicked, bitey little mouth, and kissed him, letting Hinata drink the low groan of satisfaction from his lips.

“You,” he later accused almost desperately when his brain traveled back up to where it belonged, “are a menace. A clumsy, cannibalistic, perverted menace.”

Hinata giggled breathlessly, pressing his damp forehead to Kageyama’s chest. “I couldn’t help myself. Sometimes when I watch you serve or we do a really awesome quickstrike, I start feeling all  _guwaah!_  and it's like suddenly  _wham!_   I really want to jump you.”

“It’s because you have no self-control, dumbass.”

“No, it’s because it’s  _you,_  idiot.”

A hundred responses flashed through Kageyama’s mind. In the end, he gave the one that seemed most appropriate. Cupping the back of Hinata’s head, Kageyama kissed him again.

 


End file.
